pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorebyss
/ |dexcokalos=143 |evofrom=Clamperl |gen=Generation III |species=South Sea Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |body=02 |type=Water |imheight=5'11" |metheight=1.8 m |imweight=49.8 lbs. |metweight=22.6 kg |ability=Swift Swim |dw=Hydration |color=Pink |male=50 |evo= }} Gorebyss (Japanese: サクラビス Sakurabisu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Gorebyss is a very attractive Pokémon, said to resemble a mix between both a dolphin and possibly even a mermaid. Its body is a peachy pink which is said to turn a much more vivid shade after eating and during springtime. Gorebyss' mouth is a thin tube which is used to sip on fluids out of its prey. It has a pair of narrow fins, as well as two purple sea shells in the chest area, similar to a mermaid's attire. Another notable characteristic of the creature is two white stripes right before the tail, a whip-like structure with a purple disc attached to the end of it. Gorebyss also has a thin dorsal fin which is tipped with purple. It is a considerably feminine Pokémon due to its color and eyelashes, however, it is not uncommon to see male versions. Evolution Gorebyss evolves from Clamperl by trade while holding a Deep Sea Scale. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Evolve Clamperl |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Clamperl |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Clamperl |dprarity=None |platinum=Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Clamperl (Black) Route 4 (White) |bwrarity=Rare (White) }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Evolve Clamperl |Trozei=Endless Level 59, Forever Level 9, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Clamperl |PMD2=Miracle Sea (B1F-B18F) Deep Miracle Sea (B1F-B4F) |Ranger2=Sea of Wailord }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Gorebyss lives in the southern seas at extreme depths. Its body is built to withstand the enormous pressure of water at incredible depths. Because of this, this Pokémon's body is unharmed by ordinary attacks. |sapphire=Although Gorebyss is the very picture of elegance and beauty while swimming, it is also cruel. When it spots prey, this Pokémon inserts its thin mouth into the prey's body and drains the prey of its body fluids. |emerald=A Gorebyss siphons the body fluids of prey through its thin, tubular mouth. Its light pink body color turns vivid when it finishes feeding. |firered=Its swimming form is exquisitely elegant. With its thin mouth, it feeds on seaweed that grows between rocks. |leafgreen=Its swimming form is exquisitely elegant. With its thin mouth, it feeds on seaweed that grows between rocks. |diamond=It lives at the bottom of the sea. In the springtime, its pink body turns more vivid for some reason. |pearl=It lives at the bottom of the sea. In the springtime, its pink body turns more vivid for some reason. |platinum=It lives at the bottom of the sea. In the springtime, its pink body turns more vivid for some reason. |heartgold=Its pink body becomes more vivid with the rise of water temperatures in the springtime. |soulsilver=Its pink body becomes more vivid with the rise of water temperatures in the springtime. |black=It lives at the bottom of the sea. In the springtime, its pink body turns more vivid for some reason. |white=It lives at the bottom of the sea. In the springtime, its pink body turns more vivid for some reason. |black 2=It lives at the bottom of the sea. In the springtime, its pink body turns more vivid for some reason. |white 2=It lives at the bottom of the sea. In the springtime, its pink body turns more vivid for some reason. |x=It lives at the bottom of the sea. In the springtime, its pink body turns more vivid for some reason. |y=Its swimming form is exquisitely elegant. With its thin mouth, it feeds on seaweed that grows between rocks. |or=Gorebyss lives in the southern seas at extreme depths. Its body is built to withstand the enormous pressure of water at incredible depths. Because of this, this Pokémon’s body is unharmed by ordinary attacks. |as=Although Gorebyss is the very picture of elegance and beauty while swimming, it is also cruel. When it spots prey, this Pokémon inserts its thin mouth into the prey’s body and drains the prey of its body fluids.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= RS_368_front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= E_368_front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Gorebyss_BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= }} Appearances Anime A Gorebyss first appeared in MS007. It made its anime appearance in The Evolutionary War. *Nancy's Gorebyss *Juan's Gorebyss *Lizabeth's Gorebyss Trivia Gallery 368Gorebyss_AG_anime.png 368Gorebyss_Dream.png pl:Gorebyss Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon